The Dare
by Arceus.Conberma
Summary: Mew and the other were bored, until Click got a crazy and evil game suggested, Truth or Dare. And Liyu felt a bad feeling about that game. Mewtwo x Liyu.


The Dare

"I'm bored" complained Flamer

"Why isn't there anything interesting happening lately?" asked Mew. The mansion would usually be filled with some sort of activity but seems like there was nothing going on. Instead of a battle going on or a sports game being played or even watching a sports game on TV, it seems that dullness attracted the entire mansion. Just about everybody was trying to find a way to entertain themselves except for Click, who was getting Liyu very irritated.

"Please?" asked Click.

"No" said Liyu.

"Pretty please?" asked Click.

"Again, the answer is no" said Liyu as she entering the living room. Click then ran in front of her and went into his knees.

"Please, I beg of you!" said Click. Liyu then used her fist and smacked Click hard on his head.

"What in hell does no mean to you!?" Liyu yelled. She then went into the living room and sat on the couch. She picked up Flamer the Phionez and placed him on her lap. Flamer liked it when Liyu pets him and puts him on her lap.

"Let me guess, he was trying to ask you out on a date again?" said Mew.

"Yup." said Liyu.

"That's the 490 time this week!" said Celebi.

"I don't get why he even bothers asking you everyday if you tell him the same thing." said Latias.

"He is a loser." said Elza.

"More like Captain Loser" said Charlie, which made him and the other _little magics_ and _Meteors _laugh.

"I don't get what Click finds in Liyu that is making him attracted to her?" said Roukai.

"Probably because she's pretty." said Link.

"Just like I said since the first time she said no, he is not going to give up until she says yes or if she gets another guy to like her." said Mewtwo, who was reading a magazine about celebrities.

"I have an idea!" said Lily.

"What is it?" asked Ray and Hedi the twins.

"What about Mewtwo pretending to be Liyu's boyfriend?" suggested Lily. And everybody just looked at her because to them, that was a bad idea.

"That would be hard for Click to believe." said Mewtwo.

"True plus he would want some proof," said Munalax.

"Hey guys! I have something that will cure our boredom," said Click.

"Watch you jump off a cliff?" Celebi said sarcastically.

"No, a game of Truth or Dare." said Click.

"Good idea!" said Latias. Everyone got off the couch to go into a circle on the floor.

"_Little magics_! Sorry, teens and adults only." said Click.

"Ah man!" said Manaphy.

"Why do we always get left out?" said Phione.

"Yeah why?" asked Comax.

"You guys would be doing a special job. You will have a piece of paper and write down who had been dared and who hasn't." said Click as he handed them a pen and a piece of paper.

"Yes sir!" the kids said in a military like way.

"Ok, here are the rules. I spin this bottle and who ever the bottle lands on, I will ask them truth or dare. If you pick truth, I will ask you something and you have to answer with the truth. If you pick dare, you will be dared to do whatever I say," said Click as he place the bottle in the middle. Liyu was already starting to get a bad feeling about the game. If she picked dare and since Click was in charge, he would dare her to kiss him or worse.

"Let's just start already!" said Lugia. Click spin the bottle and it landed on Jirachi.

"Ok Lily, truth or dare?" asked Click.

"Hmm. Dare me." said Jiarchi.

"Ok, I dare you to give Munalax a piggyback ride." said Click. Giggles from Lugia, Lucario, Latios and Mewtwo already were already filling the room. Jirachi then got up but then bent down near Munalax. Munalax literally jumped on Jirachi's back and poor Jirachi started to carry Munalax to run. Everybody soon burst out in laughter. After about 10 seconds, Munalax got off of Jirachi's back and sat back down on the circle. Jirachi just walked back to the others while rubbing his back.

"Loose some weight." Jirachi said to Munalax.

"My turn to spin!" said Latias. She spun the bottle and it landed on Mewtwo.

"Ok Mewtwo, truth or dare?" said Click.

"Dare." said Mewtwo.

"That proves he isn't afraid of anything." said Lily.

"Ok, you know where the costume room is right?" asked Click.

"Yes." said Mewtwo.

"Ok, I dare you to go there and dress likes a reggae singer and put on the dreadlock wig that is there too." said Click. Mewtwo had a face that was as red as a tomato.

"Good dare." said Young Link.

"Oh, you think I am scared? Well, I'll show you!" yelled Mewtwo as he ran into the costume room. 2 minutes later, he came out with a sweater, baggy pants, sandals, a black dreadlocks wig and a goofy looking hat.

"Ok man, do I look good?" Mewtwo said in a fake Jamaican accent. Liyu just busted out in laughter.

"You look adorable." giggled Mew.

"Can I take this off now!?" Mewtwo asked.

"Yes you can." said Click. Mewtwo then went back into the room and came back out a minute later.

"I'll spin now." said Ray and Hedi the twins and he spin the bottle. This time, it landed on Liyu.

"This will be good. Liyu, truth or dare?" asked Click.

"Uh, uh D.d.d.d..dare." Liyu said with fear.

"Ok, I dare you to spin the bottle, whoever it lands on, you have to French kiss them on the lips." said Click.

"What if it ands on a girl?" asked Liyu.

"I said whoever." said Click.

"Now we know why he doesn't let us play this game…" said Manaphy and Phione nodded. Liyu then spun the bottle as hard as she can so it won't stop so quickly. The bottle soon slowed down and it got the slowest between Click and Mewtwo. It soon came to stop and she saw Click's facial expression of surprise. When she looked down at the bottle, she followed its trail and it led to Mewtwo.

"I have to kiss Mewtwo…" Liyu said.

"She has to kiss me…" Mewtwo said.

"Hey Liyu!" said Ray and Hedi the twins.

"Yes, Ray and Hedi." said Liyu.

"Let's make this dare sweeter. I'll give you 20.00 in cash if you also tongue kisses him" said Ray and Hedi the twins. Everyone was wide-eyed.

"Deal!" said Liyu. Liyu loved to find ways to earn money, well almost everything. She wouldn't want to do any bad deeds for money. She and Mewtwo leaned closer to each other and without warning; Liyu pressed her lips into his. Everybody was with their jaws dropped. Mewtwo didn't look like he hated it, more like he was enjoying it. Lucario, Lugia and some of the others went towards the _little magics_ and covered their eyes when Liyu started to tongue kiss Mewtwo. Seemed like 10 minutes passed when Click had enough.

"Ok, Liyu you can stop now!" said Click. Liyu parted from Mewtwo and she turned her back to Mewtwo. Mewtwo then wrapped his arms around her shoulder.

"Oh, I don't want to. He is a good person for me. I love him." said Liyu.

"She is a beautiful young lady. I love her." said Mewtwo and then, Liyu jumped on Mewtwo and kissed him again.

"Ok, I am getting bored. Anybody for Marco Polo in the pool?" asked Manaphy.

"Allright!" said everybody. Poor Click looked at Liyu and her new boyfriend get up from the floor. Mewtwo then picked up Liyu into his arms bridal style and walked towards the other students heading to the pool. Click fell into his knees and tears started to form in his eyes.

He then yelled, "Why?! I should have dared her to kiss me!!"

"What is his problem?" asked Comax.

"Cats got his tongue" said Mewtwo. Liyu just giggled as they headed towards the pool.


End file.
